The present inventive concept relates to an organic light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same including a flexible substrate having a metal line.
An organic light emitting device (OLED) is a self-emissive device that emits light by electrically exciting an organic light emitting material. An organic light emitting diode may emit various colors in accordance with the kind of a material constituting an organic light emitting layer. The organic light emitting device have superior display characteristics such as wide viewing angle, fast response time, small thickness, low manufacturing cost, and high contrast. The organic light emitting device is in the limelight as a next generation flat panel display device.